Mysterious Encounter
by SQ
Summary: Well, It's a DBZ and GW xover... It's mostly GW though, hardly any DBZ in there at all, only the reference to saiyans..
1. Default Chapter

Well, let's see here..first thing down: I wrote this a billion years ago. It was my first fic..ANd keep in mind it IS done..I just haven't typed it all up yet..(The pencil's fading on the paper and it makes it hard to type because I have to keep squinting. THATS how old it is) Anywho..Don't ask why I put a saiyan in here, just don't ask..Oh yes, and pardon trowa and wufei having almost no lines. Trowa only says one, and wufei just gives wierd looks. They stay out of the story most of the time..So if your a fan of either of those characters, leave now. At the time I didn't know how to explain the characters well enough so I left them out..Not completely, though. I figured it'd be wierd to not have them in there somewhere...  
  
Last thing: POV means "point of View" That means it's done with the character's POV..Simple, really, yet confusing at times..Good luck and have fun.. ANY reviews (complaints or compliments) are graciously excepted. I need to know how my old POV fics are..  
  
P.S: ignore the numbers, they're my page numbers..(need them to help me type up the danged thing)  
  
**********************************  
  
Mysterious Encounter  
  
1  
  
Narrator  
  
A person, with blonde hair and green eyes, almost like a twin of Quatre's, flew through the sky with red energy surrounding him as he flew. Five feet away from a building's window, he landed and watched as most of the Oz soldiers dueled eachother. After about two minutes the person said, "I never thought it would be so easy..." as he raised his hand toward the window...  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
"OK, Heero," I replied to his order of a mission to blow up an Oz training session. He had also said that there would be a heavy guard there.As we were driving our gundams to the battle site I swore I saw something fly through the sky. "What was that?" I asked. "nani?"(what?) Duo replied, "I didnt see anything." "...Nevermind," I was feeling depressed, but I didnt know why.  
  
Narrator  
  
A red beam of energy shot from his hand and broke the window. Then he climbed through the shattered window to find the soldiers in awe. "What's the matter? You havent met someone who wanted to kill you before?" He retorically asked. All the soldiers laughed. All except one. Zechs Marquise.  
  
Person's POV  
  
I didnt get it. Why were they laughing? I shot a glare at the soldiers. As I looked around the room I set my eyes on a masked man. I thought it was Zechs, but I wasnt sure. "Stop it!" I yelled. The soldiers kept laughing, despite my order. Still the masked man still did not laugh. Since I was getting annoyed, I threw a beam at one of the soldiers, blasting him in the chest, disintigrating his heart. After the beam finally dissappeared after its attack, the man fell down, lifeless. The laughing came to an abrut hault. I smirked. "Now would you like to be slaughtered fast or slow?" I kept smirking.  
  
2  
  
The soldiers said nothing. I held my hand up with a ball of energy ready. " I would apprieciate if the one named Zechs would step over there." A motioned to far wall with my other hand. The masked man walked to the wall and said, "If you're going to kill me...." I interupted him. "Shut your mouth, I'm not gonna kill you, Just everyone else." At that point one of the soldiers ran up to me with a sword ready. I doged right before the sword went through my middle section. "You just made a big mistake!" I said as I hurled the ball of energy at him, disintegrating everyone within ten feet and making a hole in a wall. Everyone else who was alive, ran out of the fallen wall. I turned to Zechs. He said, "Why did you spare my life?" I replied. "You're a good soldier, I will not kill you." As I turned to the window, the ground shook. "Zechs, get out of here or you will be killed." Zechs quietly walked away saying, "Till we meet again." I teleported outside of the building holding up my hands as a surrender gesture only to be shot at by a large Gundam that I thought to be Wing Zero. I flew into the wall behind me breaking my left arm in 3 places. I winced. Atleast i wasnt dead. Right before I blacked out, I saw 5 gundams come into view infront of me.  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
The person flew against the wall, then fell to the ground. I yelled through the radio, "Heero! he was surrendering!!"  
  
"Quatre, he is still a member of Oz" Heero replied. What's going on? Why do I care about a member of Oz? Duo then said, "whoah! Looks like the job's been done for us! The building's been destroyed already." After that, I was out of Sandrock before I knew what I was doing. "Quatre! What are you doing??!" Duo yelled. I Ran to the body ignoring everything else. I kneeled next to it. Amazing..He looks exactly like me! I listened. He was still alive, but how? I picked him up in my hands and turned to the others, and yelled for them to come down.  
  
Person's POV  
  
I woke up with someone who looked exactly like me in my face. "Quatre...?" I said weakly. "Yes?" he asked. " I....." I passed out again before I could say any more.  
  
3  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
I had put the person in my bed at our dorm, after I had convinced the others that he wasnt an Oz soldier. I bent over, looking at his face to figure out why he looked like my twin when he woke up. "Quatre...?"  
  
"Yes?" Confused that he knew my name. "I......." Then he passed out. I turned to Duo, the only other person in the room. He said,  
  
"Quatre, why do you and him look alike?"  
  
"I.....I dont know.."  
  
"How did you know he was not an enemy?"  
  
" I just did" I sat down on the corner of the bed. "Duo, do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
"Probably..I'm not here to judge." he layed down in his bed and stared at the cieling. Did you see his eyes? He was innocent. Stop lying to Duo and tell him how you knew he wasnt in Oz. I cleared my head of my thoughts and went to the bathroom to wash my face.  
  
Person's POV  
  
I woke up again, maybe an hour after last time, I'm not sure. I tried to get up, forgetting my left arm was broken. "AHH!" I fell down wincing in horrible pain. The next thing I knew, Duo was looking at me. "Welcome back, are you okay?" I winced in pain again and then answered him. "Duo, where is Quatre?" Duo took a few steps back in awe.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Just tell me!" My pain was obvious through my voice. Duo took a step foward and said, "He went out to take care of some bussiness....But why dont you tell me how you knew my name?" Even though I had no idea where I was, I wanted to get to my own bussiness so I said, " Look, I want everyone here so I dont have to explain myself 5 times." I tried to sit up again, but I fell back down from the pain in my left arm. "Take it easy.." Duo said. "Stop acting like Heero." I smiled through the intense pain i was in. " I only heard about your humor, Duo, It's funnier then I thought it was going to be." Duo replied, "Arigato(thankyou)"  
  
I tried to sit up one more time. When I failed I groaned in pain. "You're hurt more then I thought you were, Whats wrong?" After I recovered from the pain I said, "When heero shot me, my left arm broke in 3 places. my wrist,elbow, and shoulder" All I got in reply was a sarcastic "Uh huh." Since the silence was killing me, I asked  
  
4  
  
"Where am I?" Duo sighed as he was sorting papers in a chair to the side of the bed, "You're in me and Quatre's dorm room." I couldn't believe I hadn't figured that out. Duo didnt look up from his sorting when he said, "You look to young to be an Oz soldier. But then again, who am I kidding? I'm a gundam pilot and I'm only 15.." I guess he was talking to himself when he said that, but I was still amazed. "You think I'm with Oz?"  
  
"well....yeah." I tried not to laugh. "I'm not with Oz. I was done with a mission and was about to go home when you showed up and Heero shot me." I closed my green eyes in more pain. "Your mission was to destroy that building?" Duo asked. "Hai,"(yes) I answered, opening my eyes. "But there were no guards. That's not like Oz. I think it was a setup, but Zechs was there and he didnt seem surprized at all when I came." Duo widened his eyes. "so you're a gundam pilot then? Do you have a gundam?" I smilied at his question. "I used to. I self destructed it and ravenged up the debris to make a jet." I withdrew my smile and closed my eyes again, trying not to show my pain. "So you are a gundam pilot.." With my eyes still closed, I answered. "Hai."(yes.) I then fell asleep soon after.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
After he fell asleep, I thought about what he had said. A gundam pilot? Using his parts for a jet?? "Man, I must be going crazy.." I muttered to myself as I shook my head. Any moment now Quatre should be back. What should I tell him? I grabbed my laptop and sent Heero an email. I wanted to see what he thought, and Wufei and Trowa just didn't need to know.Having email was new for us, since it was such an old way to send messeges. We figured no one would check email since it's like, basically history. Since it was new to us, I didn't know that much about checking it. So at the end of the letter I typed 'Tell me at class tomorrow' and clicked send. I got offline and closed the laptop, putting it aside and went back to sorting all my homework in alphabetical order. One of the many things that sucks about my teachers. They want so much...Two hours later Quatre still wasnt back and the Quatre look-a-like was still asleep. I looked out the window right above Quatre's bed to see that it was dark outside. Night already? Geez.... Since it was dark, I figured I'd sleep too. I wrote a quick note to Quatre before I got in bed telling him not to wake me or the other guy, and that he could sleep on the couch. I soon fell asleep after that.  
  
Person's POV  
  
I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache. I finally managed to sit up for once, and noticed a note on the chair near my bed.  
  
5  
  
It said, We had to go to class at 8am, so incase you wake up I left this note. We wont be back till 5pm so I took a bowl of cereal out if you're hungry and can get up.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Quatre  
  
I glanced at the digital clock on the desk.It was only 8:30 and I knew for a fact that class doesn't start till 9. I got on my feet, slow at first because of my headache, but then once I got the hang of it I was a regular walker. I went to the cereal bowl and gulfed it down, never noticing that there wasn't any milk in it. I then looked for the bathroom. When I found it, I looked at myself in the mirror. God, I look terrible. I washed my face and into what I thought was Quatre's closet. Luckilly, it was. Well damn, If there's a 'cleanest person on Earth' it's Quatre! I took out some clothes of his and changed. Since we were wearing the same clothes to begin with I thought he wouldn't mind. After I was done with that I looked at the desk and saw a laptop. "alright!" I said to myself.I grabbed it, opened it up, as best I could with one arm, and got on the internet.  
  
Well whaddaya know, I bet that was Quatre's Idea right there, having the School's webpage as the homepage..I hacked into the school's system and made myself a profile. It said: Rebarbra, sex: F, date of birth: 1987..  
  
That ought to do it...huh? I looked again ay 'sex: F' The others would know then....I better change this..So, I did. sex was now M, name was Myuu, while date of birth changed to 1985. I saved the profile and and looked at the clock. 8:50...I closed the laptop and headed to class.  
  
Narrator  
  
Myuu came into the principal's office and got assigned her classes. "Okay, now you're ready Myuu." The principal said. A teacher led myuu out of the office to her first class. "my you look formiliar. have you been here before?" she asked as she walked. "no..I haven't" Myuu replied. A few minutes later Myuu was being introduced to her class, which happened to have Heer, Duo, and Quatre in it. The teacher said, "Class, this is your newest student.." She looked at the paper the other teacher handed her before, then looked to Myuu at a sidelong glance. "Name's Myuu, and dont underestimate me." Myuu said, the teacher answering her with a glare as the class came to an akward quiet. After a few seconds The teacher motioned to a seat near Quatre.  
  
6  
  
Myuu's POV  
  
I sat down near Quatre only to hear a whispered, "What are you doing here?" I whispered back to him, "The dorm supervisors would have come and found out about me." Quatre replied, "We don't have supervisors.." I glared at him. "Well I can't leave now!" I whispered.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
Myuu sat by Quatre, who was a couple seats away from me. I was surprized, he couldn't even sit up yesterday. I heard Myuu and Quatre whispering, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
When Myuu sat down I remembered the email Duo had sent be. He was sitting right next to me so I whispered to him, "That email, I don't trust him. He's spying on us. He's with Oz, I know it. We need to kill him." Duo fell over in his chair in reply, and everyone stared at him.  
  
Myuu's POV  
  
I saw Heero whisper something, but I couldn't hear what it was. Duo then fell over in his chair and I giggled, everyone turning their eyes from him to me. I stopped an focused on the boring lecture the teacher was giving us about how the colonies should be at peace and why they wern't right now. Three hours later, during lunch, I sat with the others when my headache came back to me. I held my head in my right hand, shaking from the pain of it. Quatre, who was sitting next to me dropped his fork and looked at me. "are you okay Myuu?" He asked, but it sounded more as if it was the wind asking me, as I fell unconcious.  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
Myuu's fell to the side, and Duo managed to catch him before Myuu's head landed in his lap. He was unconcious! Duo carefully put Myuu in a potion that looked like he was sleeping on the table. "We have to leave." I said. "He'll be back before lunch is over," Duo replied. "He was like that yesterday while you were gone." I was still worried."What if Myuu goes in class?" I asked. Duo shrugged his shoulders. I shoke Myuu trying to wake him.  
  
7  
  
Myuu's POV  
  
I woke up with Quatre shaking me and I pushed him aside. I was still in alot of pain and didn't want to be bothered. I looked up to see the pilots staring at me. Trowa said, "Maybe we should get him to a doctor." I widened my eyes and said,"No! I don't need a doctor!" I stood up, then realizing where I was, I sat back down again. I don't need your help." I said. "hai," (yes) Quatre said, "You do, it's obvious you need some medical attention.." I shrank into my seat. "I don't want to go, besides, it's not just like you can skip school." I said. "Myuu's got a point." Duo replied.I sighed. Just then my power came back, the energy was starting to surround me now as I was getting near perfect health. I quickly pushed my power level down, the energy dissappearing as if it were never there. "Dumb ki(energy), if I wasn't half Saiyan..." I muttered to myself. "what was that?" Duo asked. Everyone else just stared at me while Trowa and Wufei were gone. "Nani?"(what?) I demanded.  
  
"That red, surrounding you..."  
  
"You must have just been seeing things.." Heero and Quatre just stared as I said this. The beel rang and I got up and acted as if nothing had happened. The rest of the day flew by, and after classes we all met up in the hangar were the Gundams were.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
We (quatre, Heero, Myuu and I) were in the hangar. Myuu was leaning against Sandrock, while Heero, Quatre and I were standing in a semi-circle. Heero was talking about another mission, but I just stared into space, not listening. I guess I'm pretty good at that. Then, Quatre's voice woke me up out of my daydreams. "what do you think Duo?" ::sweat drops:: "I..uh...What were we talking about?" Myuu giggled. I glared at him. Myuu and Quatre are more simaliar then their looks..."I said, what do u think?" Quatre replied.  
  
"think what?"  
  
At that point both Heero and Quatre looked annoyed. Myuu just flat out laughed. I guess it was contagious because I started to laugh aswell. "DUO!" Quatre yelled. I kept laughing, unable to control myself. Then Heero said, "Duo, if you don't stop laughing I will self detonate Deathsythe."  
  
8  
  
Myuu and I stopped lauging instantly."Just because Duo isn't listening, you go and make a threat like that?" Myuu said. For just a second, I swear Heero looked embarrased. I swear it. I stared at Heero, Quatre, then Myuu, and back again. Heero spoke as he turned toward Myuu. "Just who are you anyway?" he said, obviously angered by Myuu's comment. Myuu, as if doing this everyday, replied. "Well Heero, lets put it this way, I am no boy." I was astonded, so was Quatre. Heero acted as if he'd known all along. "What? You've never seen a girl before?" Myuu asked. "You said you had a gundam! You can't be a pilot if you're a girl!!" I yelled at her. Heero and Quatre shifted their gaze towards me. "He--she told you that she was a gundam pilot??" Quatre asked. Then Heero spoke. "What else did she tell you?" I started to back up, like they were gonna cage me or something. Myuu started giggling again. "It's not Duo's fault," She said. "he wanted to know who I was a couple days ago."  
  
"A couple days ago?! Duo why didn't you tell us?!" Quatre.  
  
"I,...uhh...didn't think it was important?"  
  
"Of course it's important Duo!!!"  
  
I can't believe this is Quatre yelling at me instead of Heero...Infact he's looking pretty proud of Quatre in that wierd Heero way of his. "IT'S NOT DUO'S FAULT!" Myuu yelled.  
  
Myuu's POV  
  
"IT'S NOT DUO'S FAULT!" I yelled. "I will tell you everything! Just don't gang up on Duo!"  
  
Heero looked at me. "Well, tell us then." He said.  
  
"When we first met, I destroyed that building."  
  
"With a gundam?" Quatre interrupted.  
  
"No, with my powers. I'm half Saiyan."  
  
"Sayian? What's that?"Duo.  
  
"It's hard to explain. But basically we have more power then humans and we can direct certain amounts of energy, ki, to something either destroying it, or severly injuring it," I continued.  
  
"anyway, I was done with the mission and was about to go home when you shout me," I glanced at Heero. "the only reason I stayed was because Quatre's here."  
  
"What's so good about Quatre?" Duo's humor. "He's my brother." Quatre almost fell over while Heero and duo stared at me as I said that.  
  
9  
  
"If I'm not wanted, I'll leave." I offered. "You can stay." Duo answered. Then, as Heero glared at him, he hastily added, "If Heero says it's OK." Quatre just stood staring at me, dumbfounded. "Am....A-am I..." Quatre stuttered. "am I half Saiyan too?" I was surprized. 


	2. page 9-19

" I don't think so. You should have found out if you were by now."  
Quatre looked a bit sad. Heero asked, "Where's your Gundam?"  
"It's destroyed," I replied. "I got tired of repairing it so I made a jet out of it for joy rides. But then again, it still doesn't beat regular flying."  
"You can fly too?" - Duo.   
I nodded. "Oh, and Heero, if anyone asks why your buster rifle's missiong, it's on my jet."  
Heero looked annoyed, as if he was going to beat me up. I know he's like, the perfect soldier, but he looked like he couldn't punch me in the face 'cause I was a girl.  
"You stole his buster rifle?" Quatre asked.  
I nodded. "Along with your heat seeking hooks, and Duo's sythe."  
Duo looked really angry at that point.   
"Give me back my friggin' sythe Myuu!"  
He stormed over to me and Sandrock. He looked as if he was going to punch me when Quatre spoke up.   
"Don't hurt her, I'm sure she'll give it back."  
Duo raised his fist and gave a smooth punch. I caught it before it could do me any harm and pushed it away.   
"Duo, don't, or I'll hurt you."  
Duo was annoyed that he'd been by a girl and punched me before I could dodge. He hit me square in my left arm. I fell to the ground shaking in pain.  
"DUO!" I heard Quatre yell before I lost control of myself and started punching duo countless times.  
Unfortunatly for Duo, I was winning.Heero and Quatre stood there, speechless.When Duo was down, and too much in pain to get himself back up, I powered up an energy sphere in my palm and was ready to throw it. It would have killed him instantly. The sphere disappeared and I shook my head, unaware of what I did to Duo. As I looked down, I realized he was helpless.  
"What have I done..?"  
"Myuu, why did you do that??" It was Quatre.  
Heero went back to business as if nothing ever happened and said, "Well, six AM tomorrow. Be at the battlefield. Duo we need Deathsythe, Myuu, I want to see you fight Oz."  
10  
"You expect Duo to fight tomorrow? Look at him! He's got atleast six broken bones!" I yelled, partly because I didn't know where the battlefield was.  
"Orders are orders. Besides, you could heal him." I stared at Heero. How could he know I could heal people? He stared back with those emotionless eyes of his. Somethign was strange about Heero. His eyes were cold and evil. They sent a chill up my spine. I turned away.  
"Quatre?" I asked.  
"yes?" My brother answered.  
"Pick Duo up and I'll teleport you to your apartment. I'll meet you there in awhile."  
Quatre did as he was told and I teleported them to their dorm room. I wanted to talk to Heero. The first thing I said to Heero when the others were gone made no sense. In fact, I had no clue why I said it at all.  
"Who are you? you're not the Heero *I* know."  
I thought it over. I had never met Heero in person before, so how could I know that he wasn't acting like he normally would?  
"You know what, just forget what I just said. I have a different question."  
"well, what is it?" Heero answered.   
He sounded like he was annoyed, but why?  
"How did you know I could heal Duo?" I asked. "Have you met a saiyan before, or did you just guess?"  
"I met *you*, but you looked different and you were with Oz at the time," he replied.  
My eyes widened. I never met Heero before. How could I have?   
" Uh..Heero, I've never met you before. And even if I had, I've never healed anyone before."  
I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, and I tookin a really big amount of Oxygen, choking on it. Of course I coughed, making myself look like a fool. But there Heero was, looking at me like he looked at himelf in the mirror. Atleast that's what I thought. Then he spoke up.  
"I know it's you, and your name isn't Myuu either, in fact, if I hadn't met you I'd be dead by now."  
"Huh? Dead?" I said before I got a flashback.  
I was walking down a street when I saw Heero self-detonate for the first time. Except I wasn't me. I had long brown hair, and was wearing a white shirt and black pants. I ran over to Heero, healed him, and gave him something. They looked likechili beans, except green. Then I teleported.  
11  
This flashback only took about five seconds, but it felt like forever. Just when I was beginning to see the real world again, Heeor smacked something on a table nearby. As I looked at it, I saw that it was.....It was the beans.  
"Oh my God.. You remembered? I completely forgot," I said.  
"you didn't heal me right, butafter I detonated for the second time, I started using those," he motioned to the beans, "and I am glad they worked."  
I blushed. For the first time in my life, I blushed. ANd for the first time in my life I saw that Heero looked surprised. I mean really surprised, like seeing dinosaurs surprised.   
While trying not to blush and failing, I said, "I'm sorry. It was the first time I healed someone and it was kind of hard. Because you were right, I was with Oz, but," I got a serious look on my face, stopping the blush. "But how did you knwo I was with Oz? How did you know I was a saiyan? And how did you know my real name isn't Myuu?"  
"You were with Oz because I met you again and faught with you. I didn't know you were a saiyan until know, and I know someone like you wouldn't have a name, that when translated from Japanese, means Mutant," Heero replied.  
I thought it over. Well, it was true Myuu meant mutant, but hen how did I meet Heero again? Before I could say anything, Heero continued.  
"I want you to fight Zechs tomorrow so I know your on my side."   
Before I could think about it, I said, "O.K" and began to leave.   
But then I turned around and said, "Heero, Where's the battle site?"  
12  
I swear Heero sweatdropped. I could cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.  
Heero turned to face the other way quickly, and said,"Why don't you ask your brother?"  
Then, it might have been the mood I was in, but I swear he said under his breath "Now I know why you were protecting Duo."  
I rolled my eyes and said, "See you at six," and flew off. Then, remembering that other people could see me, I teleported to Quatre's dorm door.  
After all, what was the point of teleporting *inside* the room and seeing them nued? Or whatever boys did when there was no one around. I cleared my thoughts and knocked on the door.  
Zech's POV  
A few days after the trap to get the gundam pilots, I reported to Lt. Noin.  
"Zechs, How'd it go? You were gone so long I was getting worried," said Noin on the other line.  
I took my mask off and laid it on the table, near the monitor.  
"I don't see why you get worried, Noin. The trap was well set. I thought I would meet Heero, but I met a new gundam pilot instead," I replied into the microphone.  
"A new gundam pilot?"  
I nodded. "He isn't like the other pilots either. He has powers. He killed a lot of my men with them, and he didn't use a Gundam."  
"Then how do you know it was a gundam pilot?" Noin asked.  
"I just do, Noin. I just do..," I faded off on my last sentence, thinking of why that person didn't kill me.  
13  
Myuu's POV  
After a few seconds, I knocked on the door a little harder.   
"Hello! It's me! Let me in!" I yelled.  
I waited a couple more seconds and said, "That's it! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"  
Then I tried to open the door. Low and behold, it was locked. I smashed into the door with my right shoulder, busting it open. I looked around and gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"I got to go find Heero..," I whispered to myself, staring at the room. I had no clue where Heero's dorm was, so I teleported to the hanger, hoping to find him there.   
"HEERO!" I screamed, very scared. "HEERO WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Where could Heero possibly be? I ran through the hanger hoping to find him in Wing Zero. But he wasn't there. Only the gundams were. My mind raced. What about Trowa and Wufei? Heero might be there! My mind screamed. I teleported back to the dorm where Quatre and Duo were supposed to be. I looked around the torm to pieces room, trying to find something, anything that would help me find my friends, or brother. I found a note. Of all things, a stupid not. So I read it.  
It said: "If you're the gundam pilot who attacked the Oz training session, then come get your friends in the hanger.  
-Oz"  
14  
I read it over again. Then again. But I was just in the hanger!! This was getting on my nerves. Oz knows I'm a gundam pilot, somehow they find my friends and I, and then what do they do? Kidnap them! Man, how stupid could Oz be? WHy don't they just execute them or something? I cleared my thoughts once again, and teleported back to the hanger one last time. When I got there, I looked around yet again, to find nothing.  
"Yo! Oz! Where are you!" I yelled. It was a stupid thing to say, but I couldn't help myself.  
"We're right here," Said an unfarmilliar voice. I looked to the spot where I thought the voice was coming from.   
A robotic arm appeared from the shadows behind Wing Zero, then the rest of his human body appeared. I was in total awe.   
Dr. J? How did you...Why did you..?" I was cut off by a barrier forming around me.  
It was from one of those vayeight suits, but it was just a barrier, no suit. I screamed in pain. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, and was trying to wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn't happening.   
So I opened my eyes and said, "What are you doing?"  
"Why trapping you fo course," Dr. J answered.  
"But why? You're not with Oz!"  
"I am now, and I espiecially like this mission."  
I freaked. I tried getting out of the barrier, but every time I did, I was electricuted. I finally gave up on ramming it and started throwing energy spheres at it.  
15  
When that didn't work, I stopped and glared at Dr. J. How could he do this? He was a professor, not some assasin. I tried to think of what to do, but my mind was racing so fast, i couldn't think of anything at all. Acting on instinct, I put all my energy in to one large sphere and threw it at the barrier. The barrier broke, but I had no energy left, so I collapsed on my knees, breathing heavy and unable to move. Dr. J laughed.  
"I know you all too well, Rebarbra."  
I always used the name Myuu, not my real name! How could he know?!  
"That's right, Rebarbra, I know your name. And now that you have no more energy left, I can bring you to Oz headquarters!" Dr. J laughed to himself.  
I kept breathing hard, like there was no more air on Earth or something. Dr. J came over to me and hit me in my left arm. I screamed in pain. Then, Dr. J did something that I never thought he would. He took his robotic arm and squeezed my left arm as hard as it could with it, leaving me to scream in searing pain for a full minute, gasp for air, and then repeat the process. From the look of things, I didn't see how I could possibly remain concious through all the pain.   
About two minutes later, I fell unconcious, just like I thought I would, through all the shameless torture.  
16  
When I woke up, I was hancuffed and my left arm was healed. I was laying on my back, so I got up and noticed something on the handcuffs. A clock. "Oh great," I thought, "I'm gonna die because of a bomb."  
I looked at it closer, the seconds were going up, not down. So it wasn't a bomb. Thank God. I looked around the room, expecting to be in a prison cell. But it wasn't that at all. It was a completly white room with one white chair. I sighed.  
"So you're up."  
I quickly turned around to see who had spoken, but no one was there.   
"Oh great, now I'm hearing things," I thought.  
"No, you're not hearing things," The voice said.  
I quickly turned around again. No one there. Had he just read my thoughts? Wait a sec.  
I put my hands to my head. Sure enough, suction cups and wires were there. I quickly rubbed them off. About five fell. I didn't even feel them..It was ludicris. I got to my feet, took one step forward, and the guy talked again.  
"Not so fast. You're staying here. Even if you found the door you couldn't get out."  
"Where am I and who are you?" I asked the air.  
"You're at Oz headquarters," it answered, "in space. And I'm Dark Dizzy."  
Oh my God. Space? How long was I unconcious? And Dark Dizzy? Oh man, back when I was with Oz before, he was my torturer. He was most likely the reason I was here.  
17  
"Dark Dizzy?" I asked, mostly to myself.  
"That's right, Rebarbra. I am glad to see you again. It's been awhile now, hasn't it?" DD stated.  
"Where are the others?" I questioned.  
"Others? Oh, you mean the Gundam pilots. They're here, and they're on their way to being tortured, just like you are."  
I freaked. I tried not to show that I was scared so I said, in a very calm voice, "Are you going to torture them, or someone else?"  
"yours truly," DD answered.  
Of all torturers, DD was the worst. Even for me being a saiyan it was bad. He would almost kill you, then he would heal you just enough so you could still feel the pain. Dizzy was a saiyan, like me, but he was evil. I could never figure out why, either. He was only fifteen, but really strong. Maybe Dizzy, not Heero, was the perfect soldier.  
"What are you torturing us for? There's got to be a reason," I asked.  
"Well, I'm torturing you because you ran away, and the others because I was ordered to. And besides, they said that I had to stop as soon as you and the pilots agreed to join Oz."  
"Never," I said in an angered voice.  
"As you wish, then," DD said as the white walls dissipated.   
Quatre appeared in the chair, tied up and a sword through his stomach. I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Nope. Quatre was still there.  
"QUATRE!!" I yelled, running to him.  
He was sweating and breathing hard.  
"Myuu," he said between gasps for air, "get out of here. I don't want this to happen to you."  
"Quatre," I said, frantic and scared. "Don't worry, Quatre, I'm not leaving. I'm gonna get you out of this."  
"Oh, how sweet," DD said when Heero, Trowa, and Wufei showed up.   
They were all tied to chairs and were struggling to break free of the rope.  
"Dizzy, stop it!" I screamed. "You evil saiyan! Dizzy, they can't be tortured like I can! They're not strong!"  
18  
Dizzy laughed to himself and finally appeared in front of me. He was about 5'3" and had brown hair like Heero's. His eyes were blue, and he was wearing all black leather.  
"I know they're not saiyans. But they are strong, and can very well be tortured like you can. It will just feel more painful to them," DD laughed. "I brought you up to full health just so I could have fun. You're stronger than last time. But now it's your turn to finally be tortured."  
I started backing away. Dizzy just followed each step I took. I tried to teleport away, but it didn't work. DD saw what I was doing and laughed.  
"Trying to teleport, are we? As you can already see, you can't. Those handcuffs absorb your energy if you try to use it."  
I looked down at the hand cuffs. It wasn't a clock after all, it measured how much energy it was absorbing! I looked back up toward DD.  
"Face it, Rebarbra, you can't win this time."  
My back hit the wall. I could back up no more. I was cornered.  
At that point, Wufei must have broken free of his ropes, because he ran and kicked Dizzy. DD dodged and threw an energy sphere at him, causing Wufei to fly into another wall.  
"Don't be silly, Kid," DD said. "I'm stronger than you think."  
The white walls reappeared, leaving me and DD alone.  
"I can see fear in your eyes, Rebarbra. You know you're going to die, don't you?"  
I very calmly answered, "I'm not gonna die, Dizzy, You won't kill me. You want me as your slave because you know I am stronger than you."  
DD looked annoyed at the comment, so I smiled. He got very angry and sent a huge amount of energy my way. I blocked it, using the hand cuffs to absorb it. I kept smiling.  
"Looks like the hand cuffs work." I said.  
Dizzy grabbed me and took off the hand cuffs. Then he let me go and backed up.  
"I expect you will attack me," he commanded.  
19  
"Naturally," I answered.  
I powered up an energy sphere and shot it at DD. He dodged it easily. He then used an energy absorbtion technique he learned who knows where, and started sucking up my energy.  
DD then said, "Why don't you use your energy absorbtion attack?"  
I replied, "Pure hearts fight fair. I don't cheat."  
"Well I do."  
With the last of my energy, I threw a HUGE sphere at him. He go thit, but it didn't seem to hurt him all that much.  
"Impressive," DD mumbled.  
Now that I was helpless, with no energy left, AGAIN, and breathing heavy, DD shot a last energy sphere at me. I tried to block it, but with no energy, it was hopeless. I fell unconcious for one last time.  
  
~~THE END~~  
***********  
Yes, I know Rebarbra is Quatre's middle name, I guess I was kind of low on names when I wrote this. There is a sequel to this if I manage to find it..I think it's pretty long, though... And I don't want to get into it. It's really only about what happened to Myuu afterward. The other Gundam pilots hardly made any appearance, except for Heero...  
**************  
Spoiler for the sequel to this if you MUST know..  
**  
Basically, DD makes Rebarbra fight in a mysterious new gundam, and with Rebarbra's saiyan fighting instincts, she only loses herself in the zero system. She starts destroying random colonies, so the gundam pilots are sent on a mission to find "The mysterious person who is causing all this trouble" and kiil him or her. Heero goes instead of the others, finds it's Rebarbra, and destroys the zero system. Heero and Rebarbra fly to Earth and live "happily ever after."  
Heero proposes to Relena(sp.) duo lives with Rebarbra in a house near Heero and Relena's mansion. Wufei and trowa move out into the moutains, and Quatre remains dead from the "previos encounter" with Dark Dizzy..  
********************** 


End file.
